Rebel Aginst You
by If only I could read
Summary: Vlad thinks he has won. But a unlikely (okay, a very likely) group of rebels band together to stop the evil Plasmius from ruling the world! Can they stop him? I sure hope so...
1. Captive

"Wakey-Wakey, little Phantom." Said a man in a black suit. His hair was silver and done into a pony tail. His eyes were icy blue, and his face showed pure evil.

The boy, which the man was talking to, was no older than 15. He had snow white hair and wore a white on black jump suit. He also had an unearthly glow.

A third figure, who was in the shadows, stepped up. "Want me to wake him?" He said, cracking his knuckles. The man in the suit smiled, and took a step back. "You may, Skulker." Skulker, as he called himself, was wearing a high-tech exo-suit. His torso and legs were painted black and his arms and head where silver. His eyes were green and glowing, and he had a flaming green Mohawk. He also had a strange glow around him.

One punch and the boy awoke. Screaming.

All the while, the man in the suit just smirked.

''This'll teach you...' he thought.

The boy calmed down and looked around. He was tied by his hands, dangling from the ceiling. He was about a foot off the ground and his feet were tied together. Around his waist was a belt that looked high tech. Green and silver.

Skulker stepped to the side and let the man in the suit come face-to-face with the boy. "Having fun, Daniel?" He asking mockingly.

The boy, Daniel, simply glared daggers at the man in spat at him. A mix of spit and green goop. The man growled and pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket. "I'll take that as a no..."

"What do you want, _Vlad_? Daniel spat, as if the mans name was venom. "You already got the world, you killed my father, and you know damn well that neither me or my mom will join you after what you did, especially now that the whole world knows who you are. _What_ you are."

The man

laughed manically. "Ah yes. I'm the monster. Do I need to remind you, Daniel, that you and I are so similar?" Daniel only glared.

"Maybe a few hours with Skulker will make you, rethink my offer." Vlad spun around, turned translucent, and walked through the wall. Skulker stepped back into the spotlight and started beating Daniel some more.

"Plasmius doesn't want me to kill you," he began, "But that doesn't mean you have to be well when I'm through with you." Skulker pulled out a remote. Daniel sighed. Another day with the electrocuting handcuffs.

Vlad walked into another room, right through the wall. Inside was a woman in a blue hazmat suit sitting in the corner. Her back towards Vlad. Her brown hair was just below her shoulders.

This was the life of his she hated him.

After a while, she noticed her company.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

Vlad smiled and shook his head. "You already know what I want, Madeline, I want you and your son to be my Queen and Son."

"Looks like you won't get your wish."

Vlad walked through the bars of the woman's cage like he did with the wall. "Maddie, why do you hate me?"

The woman turned her head, shocked. She stood up and marched up to Vlad. "Why do I hate? Hmmm let's see. You killed my Jack and Danny, Jazz is now missing, you lied to everyone, stole from the richest for yourself, and are know a dictator, of the world. You are practically Hitler 2.0!"

Vlad smiled and walked out of the cage. "Don't listen to everything you hear, Maddie."

And with that, he left the woman in her cell.

Alone.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>As of now, I will now follow this schedual:<strong>_

_**Update Rebel Aginst You**_

_**Update It's Complicated**_

_**Update Dani Phantom: Origins**_

_**Update Earthbreaker**_

_**And then maybe update my troll story in the future.**_

...

**The only review I got was from Clueless Blu, and that was months ago (I haven't updated in forever) But I'll still reply**

**Clueless Blu: Here! :D**

**Uhhhh anyways I will stray from my new schedule a little, because tomorrow I'm going to update this with one or two more chapter, then follow the schedule.**

**Oh and this story happens after PP, however Vlad saved the day the first time when he went to space with Jack. Danny has not revealed his secret to anyone that doesn't already know. I am accepting OCs as I need to make an army. They can be ghosts or humans, but no halfa OCs because Danny, Dani, Vlad, and two special people are going to be the only halfas :)**

**And whether they know Danny's secret or not is up to me, no matter what.**

**Okay cya guys later.**

**~OCR,**

**Over and out.**


	2. At home that really isn't home

I didn't know why or how she was free from Vlad's prison, but it was something she wouldn't take for granted.

I sat up, realizing that she was in her old room back in Fenton works. She hadn't seen this room in months. Everyone was forced to move to labor camps and most homes we're demolished for space for other things in Vlad's glory.

I got out of bed and looked outside, only to see a wall of stone and dirt.

I was in a cave.

I ran outside to find my home in pieces around the dark and damp space. It looked like someone took it and smashed it into a bazillion broken parts then supper glued it back together. I looked to the right and saw her sons room, and to the left was her daughters room. Across the cave was a bathroom and next to that was the kitchen. In the center of the room was the family room.

And sitting on the big rounded couch was Phantom.

He seemed to notice he after a while and smiled. "Oh Hey! Your awake." He seemed worried. Why would a ghost worry?

Ghosts don't care. They can't feel. So why would he act?

"Yeah... I am." I said cautiously. He smirked at me wariness. "Calm down, Mrs. F. I'm not going to hurt you. I actually want to help you". He said in a calm and cool way.

I glared at him. "Why should I help you? You are evil. Pure evil." She said with disgust.

"Because I saved you. You kinda owe me."

I calmed a little. Had Phantom really saved me? No. Really? Why? He's doesn't care about me. He's a ghost, and all ghosts want it to enslave or kills every last human and rule the Earth. Why should I help him? For all I know he could be working for Vlad.

"And why shouldn't I just tie you up and kill you?" I asked.

He looked a little shocked by my sudden threat, but smiled once again. "Because we both have something in common."

I wanted to tell him no. Tell him that I hated him and leave. But my curiosity got the best of me. "And what could that be?"

"We both want to kill Vlad and avenge our loved ones."

That statement confused me. Ghosts can't love. Period. So why would he lie to me?

"I don't want to kill Vlad." I told him sternly. I wasn't going to fall into his trap.

"Look, Mrs. F., I know you hate my guts with a deep passion. But I know things you don't. I can prove all your theories about me wrong. I could lie to you, manipulate you to my own wants and needs. But I don't. All I want is some help with Avenging my...uh Dad, sister, and two best friends. I know you want to do the same." I stared at him in disbelief. Phantom cannot have friends and a family. It's impossible.

Then again, Phantom has proven many of my theories wrong before.

"No questions?" He asked sarcastically, "Okay are you willing to help me?"

I nodded. I wasn't doing this for Phantom. I was doing it for Jack, Jazz, and Danny.

And for everyone else in the world that I loved and lost.


End file.
